Trunks' Sword
|-|Trunks's Sword= |-|Great Sword Ki Blade= Summary Trunks's sword is an iconic weapon of unknown origin within the Dragon Ball verse. It was first used by the half Saiyan warrior during his battle against the future androids. Despite being unable to help against them, the sword yields a better result as Trunks goes back in time and faces Frieza and his father. With Trunks wielding the mighty blade, he is able to easily decimate Frieza. Although being Trunks's main weapon of choice, he has shown to be a capable fighter without it, not only easily holding up against far stronger foes than Frieza in hand to hand combat, but King Cold was also being unable to beat Trunks even when using the sword. Trunks's sword fights its last battle for a long time when Android 18 breaks it. After many years, the sword makes a return, now repaired and ready for combat against some of the mightiest in all of the universe during the events of Dragon Ball Super. Donning a slightly different appearance but vastly superior power thanks to Trunks's training. The sword seemingly had another downfall, with Fusion Zamasu snapping it in half. However, through absorbing his and the ki of other humans into it, Trunks was able to have the sword undergo an entirely new transformation all together, thus gaining even greater power. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 4-C | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Trunks's/Future Trunks's Sword Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Classification: Longsword Wielders: Future Trunks, King Cold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can cause delayed reactions (Cut a man's armor and it didn't slice until a while after the attack was made), Able to fly back to its thrower after being tossed like a boomerang Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Star level (Was easily able to cut Mecha Frieza was stronger than [[Frieza|Final Form Frieza]] into dozens of small pieces) | Universe level (Used to spar against Goku. Knocked Goku Black's hand back and prevented him from firing his finishing move at Trunks) | Universe level (Fought on equal footing against Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black) | Universe level (Cut Fusion Zamasu in half and destroyed his entire body) Speed: None, depends on wielder (Can swing at FTL+ speeds when used by Trunks and Massively FTL+ speeds with Super Trunks) Durability: Unknown | Small Star level (Sliced through Frieza with no damage whatsoever, yet got broken by Android 18) | Universe level (Withstood getting blocked/hit by Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Universe level (Survived numerous attacks from Black's ki blade without a scratch) | Universe level (Easily withstood attacks from Merged Zamasu, who can casually shatter SSB Goku and Vegeta's bones) Range: Extended melee range Weaknesses: Power relies on the wielder itself and the ki they put into it. Such as when the sword wasn't nearly as powerful when King Cold tried to use it. Vulnerable to petrification. Feats: * Casually chopped Frieza, who just received a big boost in power through his mechanical transformation, into tiny slithers. * Slashed at a fighter's armor, with the suit getting cut long after the attack was already made. * Made half a dozen of Frieza's men drop just by drawing back into its sheath. * Engaged in combat against Goku Black's ki blade (which was powerful enough to casually one shot Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) without any damage. * Completely annihilated Fusion Zamasu's body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shining Sword Attack- A combination used by Trunks that utilizes both armed and unarmed martial arts. First, he delivers a furious flurry of various hand strikes in the air, followed by a purposely lackluster energy beam. By distracting his opponent by that, he sneaks in and performs a rapid barrage of sword slashes, reducing the fighter to small pieces. Trunks then decimates those pieces by firing a true ki attack towards it. Key: On its own | With Trunks's Ki (Dragon Ball Z) | With Trunks's Ki (Dragon Ball Super) | With Super Trunks's Ki | Great Sword Ki Blade Category:Weapons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Swords Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3